Glaucio Pedroso
glaucio pedroso is the son of the maiden with the rose on her forehead from the fairy tale of the same name and is meant to fulfill that destiny. he is a carefree, cheerful, and outgoing guy but he keeps many secrets and it isn't very easy to become close friends with despite extroverted he appears to be. who really is glaucio pedroso, and what is he hiding? glaucio sides with the rebels and is aligned with them because he does not want to fulfill a destiny that ends in his untimely demise after going through many painful experiences. glaucio is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character made by lesbean-mercy. characteristics personality and traits *alright alright so glaucio can straight up be a jerk sometimes but you know what that’s how he usually makes himself seem to strangers and acquaintances. **he tends to “lightheartedly” make fun of people and makes somewhat snide comments about them (because he’s a sharp-tongued bastard) but he does leave the person he’s tormenting alone if they seem visibly uncomfortable (and then usually moves onto the next person to torment). **if he meets people that give off some really bad vibes to him then he does go out of his way to make himself seem unlikeable just so he doesn’t have to deal with them in the future. **he does have the mentality where if he makes himself seem really unlikeable he can’t make make friends and get emotionally attached to them and start depending on them. ***glaucio is really attached to the idea of being independent and so doesn’t like having other people to depend on **glaucio can come off as rude and a bit blunt to both people he doesn’t like and those he ‘’does’’ like though. *glaucio is a very humorous kind of guy (or at least that’s what he thinks of himself) and often jokes around a lot. **he appreciates a bad yet clever joke once in awhile but has no tolerance for corny dad jokes. **his humor can be a little dark however and he’ll sometimes make jokes about himself (they’re basically his thoughts of self-hatred and own problems masked as jokes) -- it’s important to note that he never jokes about anyone that isn’t actually there and only makes jokes about people when they are there. **he uses humor to cope with situations that makes him uncomfortable and tries to make light of these situations so he doesn’t feel completely awful (it doesn’t always work though). *glaucio tends to disregards rules and regulations and usually never listens to the teachers or people of authority (he’s a rule breaker). **he gets himself in trouble a lot and is a very troublesome guy in general -- he also gets himself in on purpose. **he’s very used to getting in trouble and even if he isn't the one at fault he does instinctively assumes it's his fault. **he’s often in detention and skips class ‘’a lot’’ and it’s wild how he hasn't gotten suspended or expelled from school. ***someone needs to fulfill his destiny though and while the school could find a different successor glaucio doesn't want to leave the school because he doesn't want to go back to his home. *it isn't unusual to see glaucio fooling around during class (if he's ever in class at all) and not paying much attention to the lesson -- he really doesn't care about school or the lessons all that much actually (or being confined in a classroom in general). **despite glaucio’s lack of interest in learning, he is actually quite intelligent and very observant of his surroundings and the people around him. tba Interests and hobbies * * physical appearance Being described 'flamboyant', it is no surprise to see him wearing flashy clothes and bearing a rather interesting physical appearance. Glaucio is rather tall and mature-looking (despite being the complete opposite of that). He has pale skin but has rosy cheeks. Heck, he even has a bit of a beauty mark under his left eye! His hair is styled in a rather messy way and is coloured a deep, vibrant red. Even though it may seem a bit 'natural', you can tell by Glaucio's eyebrows (which are a dark blond colour) that he dyed his hair. Like the meaning of his name, Glaucio's eyes are a greyish blue and the shape of his eyes are somewhat droopy. His fingernails are painted red, too. Due to his fairy tale, Glaucio possesses a medium-sized red rose on the left side of his forehead. He claims it 'grows whenever he grows up'. To add to his rose, Glaucio wears a flowercrown around it (which includes a pink rose on the opposite side of his red one) with small flowers of various colours. To go along with the red colours and such, Glaucio painted his nails red. relationships family Glaucio's mother is the main protagonist of his story. His relationship with her is somewhat rocky due to her emotionless remarks and never-at-home type of movement. Glaucio's relationship with his great uncle is fairly healthy, but they don't really talk a lot. His father is unknown, but he doesn't really care about that matter. friends Despite being a social butterfly-like guy, Glaucio doesn't have a lot of friends to rely on and such. Most of his 'friends', however, usually avoid him when classes start. Of course, he doesn't really care if he has no one to reply on or call a 'friend'. He mostly enjoys being alone. But then again, even though his own roommate, Kaden Rød, thinks of him as a frolicsome buffoon, Glaucio knows that he worries for his well-being sometimes and appreciates that (Kaden doesn't want to admit it, though). Another valid reason for Glaucio's lack of friends is the fact that he often shuts others out when they ask questions about him personally. He shrugs it off and either doesn't talk to them again, or they stop talking to him due to how many times they try to ask him something involving his personal life. romance True to his flirty nature, Glaucio is often seen flirting with a bunch of students. He will tease them in a rather odd and unusual way, but tries to be playful with them. Though he may seem like a lady's (and gentleman's) man, Glaucio has his eye on one person, and that person is Cybelle Vedma, whom he met when he was taking a little nap on the grass... Aside from that matter, Glaucio can also be seen teasing his roommate, Kaden, in an odd way, too! Heck, he even jokes about his roommate being into him. enemies Glaucio is usually the type of guy with a lot of enemies, and that is true! Most of them are the headmaster and teachers, though. quotes gallery IMG_20170731_114849_043.jpg|aesthetic moodboard thingy Glaucio Pedroso.png|glaucio's old iteration from 2015-2016 Farts.png|glaucio's 2 versions featured in a draw that again meme Blessed rose son.PNG|glaucio with makeup on -- he loves shimmery makeup!!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead Category:From Consiglieri Pedroso's Tales Category:Transgender